clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Snorp09
__TOC__ -- Penguin-Pal (Talk) 23:01, February 28, 2013 *i am a bag penguin mwahahahahaha Eggabooha (talk) 23:04, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Reply Hi Snorp, I sent you a friend request in CP. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:35, March 19, 2013 (UTC) RE:Can you on my wiki and swfs Hi Snorp, I will probably have no time to be active in your wiki, but if you ever need help with anything there i'll be glad to help if i can. ---- SWF files are embedded in a HTML tag (HTML is the document that tells your browser how to display web pages) called '. Embeddin SWF is done in the following way: And replace foo (inside src="foo") with the URL link of the SWF. For example, suppose it want to use the icon SWF of The Classic, i would use: You can also change the width and height to the number of the size you want to set to them in pixels. In order to embed HTML elements, including the ' element, that can't be added by simply editing a page, you can add it to a MediaWiki page (suppose you call it MediaWiki:The Classic). When you want to embed it in an ordinary page, add. Your MediaWiki page name So, in this case: The Classic Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:25, March 20, 2013 (UTC) RE:Can you on my wiki and swfs I will be totally active there. I will add new pages, edit pages to look clear, post new photos, etc. I should be an admin.... Please. I will help you. Ph1n3a5and77 (talk) 17:23, March 20, 2013 (UTC) RE:bad name Hi Snorp, I'm sorry, but there is nothing wrong with Cppsdude's username. It does not contain any offensive or inappropriate phrase. Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:52, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Sorry for spamming on the forum! --Treetime Co. Time to Like it 12:18, March 23, 2013 (UTC) RE:Make me an emote please Hi Snorp, I added your emoticon. You can use it by adding (Snorp09). Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:15, April 5, 2013 (UTC) RE:Chat mod needed Hi Snorp, Currently, the chat moderation is pretty good, so there is no need for promotions at the moment. Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:23, April 10, 2013 (UTC) RE:We need more chat mods Hi Snorp, Can you mention when no mods are online in chat (including the time zone)? Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:54, April 12, 2013 (UTC) HELP I have been blocked for being eggabooha's sock but I am not there is no proof beside I have the same Ip but we are brothers please help!!! Snorp09 (talk) 03:41, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Unblock Hi Snorp09, We reviewed your message about the block of and you, and decided to unblock you. As there is no way for proving whether it's correct or not, we had to apply the following restrictions for now: *You cannot nominate users for community votes. *You cannot vote for each other. If you ahve further questions or requests, feel free to contact me again. Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:21, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Sockpuppet You're a possible sockpuppet.